


"How long do we have?"

by OnyxShaye



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the TMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches, Bonfires, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxShaye/pseuds/OnyxShaye
Summary: A little late night car ride with Leo
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	"How long do we have?"

“Y/n, we’ve been driving for over half an hour,” Leo said from the passenger seat of your car. “ _ Honestly _ ,” he let out a chuckle, “where’re you taking me?”

You smiled behind the steering wheel, “Oh, calm down, we’re nearly there.” 

The streetlights flashed across your car, making the dashboard light up a slight tint of orange about every two seconds. Surprisingly, the road was not as packed this time of night. You carefully paid attention to the highway signs, keeping track of the right time to get off. Ever since you’ve become closer to the turtles, you made sure to get your car windows slightly more tinted. This gave them a better sense of ease when riding in the car with you. Although, nothing could completely make them feel 100% content about being out in the open.

The turtle to your right had been deejaying the music since the two of you left Manhattan. He had been playing a playlist that consisted of multiple genres mixed together, so whatever was to play next was completely up in the air. 

You gave a quick glance to look at him. He had his eyes fixed out his door window, staring at the surroundings of buildings and streetlights. Everytime an overhead highway light would pass, his mask would transition from a deep blue to a light brown. It would also turn his naturally green skin into a shade of hazel, with his red facial streaks glowing a burnt orange. 

“Y’know, I realize we’re in Brooklyn,” he said, giving you a sideways peek, trying to see if he could somehow telepathically figure out what on earth you had planned. 

“Really?” 

“Yes! I figured that out about fifteen minutes ago,” he instinctively turned his head away from the window as a car passed. 

“You know Brooklyn, then?” You gave a half-cocked smile, partially hoping he hadn’t already figured out what your destination was.

“No, not as much as Manhat,” he looked to you, flashing a smile, “That’s  _ my _ borough,  _ baby _ !” You laughed out loud at his obnoxiousness, turning your right indicator on to show you were exiting the highway. It wasn’t long until you were brought up to an area that was fenced off and shut down for the night. Off in a distance, Leo could just barely make out a large circular figure that stood about fifty meters high -- a ferris wheel. 

A flash of realization crossed Leo’s eyes, “Aw, babe, I hate to break it to ya. We’re a  _ little _ late for Coney’s.” He shot a glimpse at the car’s clock. 

_ 2:07am _

You continued to drive along the road, “Well, then, I guess it’s a good thing we’re not going there tonight.” You could sense him getting more skeptical and impatient as time went on.

Eventually, passed the boardwalk, the two of you made it to an empty parking lot. Turning off the car, you smiled at him, “C’mon.” 

He watched you open up the car door and slip out, “Wai-- y/n, what!” He slipped out of his own door and ran around to meet you on your side. “Y/n, where are we? Are you sure we can be out here?” Leo’s eyes darted from side to side, looking around through the night.

“Scared, Stripes?” You put out a hand for him to grab. He made a face at the nickname, but took your hand all the same. 

As the two of you walked away from the fading headlights of your car, you both felt a change in terrain. The ground beneath the two of you was squishier than the concrete you had just left. It was sand. A vibrant orange glow appeared up ahead as you led him closer to it. The closer it got, the more Leo realized it was a small bonfire that had been set up.

“ _ Ah _ , I get it,” Leo said, “This is where I’m going to get murdered, right?” There was mainly sarcasm in his voice but you could definitely depict a tiny bit of actual alarm. You let out a small chuckle.  “Yeah, this looks like an ideal place to sacrifice a mutant turtle. Gives off a real  _ cult-y _ vibe.” He continued, “But, just know, that my brothers will come looking for me  _ right _ away!” 

“Mmm, I don’t know…” you toyed with him, “They seemed pretty into that new video game I brought over tonight. They’ll probably be playing that for  _ days _ .” 

“Oh, goodness, you’re right,” He put his pointer finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, “I’m going to be murdered by my girlfriend and my brothers will never know!  _ Please _ , y/n, I’m sorry about that stupid pick-up line earlier. It was too corny, I realize that now. I can  _ change _ . I--I got a whole list of  _ way _ better pick-up lines. You’ll never get to hear them if you murder m--” 

“ _ Leo _ !” You said, laughing hard. “No one is murdering you, I promise!” The two of you stopped at the fire. There was a towel laid out on the sand in front of the flames. Now that Leo wasn’t rambling anymore, he could hear the sounds around him. Waves. Ocean waves. They were crashing softly against the sand only about ten feet in front of the fire. 

“Are we--”

“Welcome to Brighton Beach, Stripes!” You sat down on the towel, inviting him to sit next to you. Leo looked down to you. Your eyes glowed from the bright flames reflecting off of them as you looked up at him, smiling a large grin. He crouched down and sat next to you, questions swimming around in his head. 

Even with the heat of the flames, scooting closer to him made you feel much warmer against the ocean breeze that drifted by. He leaned back on his hands as you rested your head on his shoulder. 

“Why’d you do all this?” He asked.

“Wasn’t much. All I did was drive.” You replied.

“Yeah, about twenty miles,” you could feel his chest give a small jolt as he scoffed, “Nah, you planned this.” 

You moved your head to look at his eyes, “We’ve been going out for about three months now. I wanted to do something different. And, no offense to your brothers but, I wanted it to be just you and me. You’d never been to a beach before, so…” 

“You’re the sweetest,” He leaned in and kissed you on the cheek. 

“Also, I bet you’ve never seen the stars like this.” 

Instantly, his eyes shot up to gaze upon the deep indigo sky. It’s the same exact sky he looks up at every night back home, but now he could really see its beauty. His jaw dropped at the sight of the billions of stars that littered the blanket above. Twinkling lights that all glimmered differently. 

“Oh,  _ wow _ ,” He said, hardly above a whisper. “I could look at this forever.” 

“Well, we gotta go back home  _ sometime _ ,” you whispered.

“Now? How long do we have?” He looked down to you.

You pulled out your phone and read the time. 

_ 2:32am _

“Mm, not just yet.” You smiled up at him, his own face lighting up as he looked at you. He pulled you in and kissed your forehead. The two of you leaned back and laid down on the towel, arms wrapped around each other, and watched the ever-beautiful shimmering night sky. 

  
  



End file.
